


He should have told him

by sovvngarde



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvngarde/pseuds/sovvngarde
Summary: The Pathfinder leaves after a certain thing happens in the caves on Kadara





	He should have told him

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote a while back. Reyes really should have told him what he was up to..

“Why did you lie to me?”  
Ryder asked, and Reyes couldn’t look into his eyes.  
Keema had been right.

 _He should have told him._  
  
“I…”  
He cleared his throat.  
“I liked the way you looked at me.”  
Ryder´s eyes were focused on him.  
Those dark, grey and blue eyes.  
There was nothing of that sparkle, that fondness in them anymore.  
All that Reyes could find was disappointment.  
And hurt.  
“I was afraid that would change.”  
He said, voice quiet.  
It had already changed.

_He should have told him._

The Pathfinder pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“You lied to me, Reyes.”  
He repeated once more, and Reyes just wanted to sink into the ground.  
It felt like his heart was getting crushed.  
“I need to… think.”  
He turned around.  
“I’ll talk to you later.”

_He should have told him._

Reyes watched as Elias walked to the entrance of the cave.  
He watched as the Angara put his hand on Ryders shoulder.  
As if to spend comfort.  
He watched as the Turian followed them, her hand still on her gun.  
He watched as the Pathfinder left, not looking back.

_He should have told him._

Reyes wanted to call his name.  
Tell him he was sorry.  
Ask him for forgiveness.  
He didn’t want to lose him.  
Didn’t want to lose this.

_He should have told him._

_But he didn’t._


End file.
